Most people experience accidental defecation occasionally. Some people, because of a high intestinal sensitivity or illness, experience bowel emergencies relatively often. Emergency or accidental defecation often does not happen in the vicinity of a bathroom, especially if one is traveling or working out-of-doors. If a bowel episode occurs in a location without accessible bathroom facilities, the likely result is the soiling of one's body and clothing. This result is unpleasant in odor and feel, embarrassing, may stain contact surfaces such as the seat of an automobile, and may ultimately spread infection.
After an accidental bowel episode occurs in an inconvenient location, the affected individual typically will go to the nearest private facility, perhaps a public bathroom or merely a hidden area to clean up as well as possible. The person must remove the outer garment and then remove the soiled undergarment, usually spreading the fecal matter to the hands and areas of the legs. Cleaning at best involves toilet paper and a sink, but may be much more rudimentary. Finally, redressing must be done without an undergarment since the soiled undergarment was necessarily disposed of, leaving the person fairly uncomfortable.